


nicotine

by littledust



Category: X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a cigarette is just another ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nicotine

The soft click of the lighter is atmospheric, the first note of a prologue. Subaru lights his cigarette with steady hands and does not acknowledge Seishirou's eyes on him. His feelings are a tangle of contradictions, as always, but this is not the first time, or the second. Three times constitutes a pattern, one of locked limbs and hatred and love (always love), all joined by bitter smoke.

"That's still not good for you," Seishirou murmurs, too low to be chiding, and Subaru never expected to finish this particular cigarette. Seishirou takes a drag, then leans down to kiss him.

Subaru inhales.


End file.
